The Director
by TardisDirection
Summary: Naruto and his gang loves to watch Fruits Basket on T.V. Kyo and his gang love to watch Naruto on T.V. Too bad both of the gangs didn't know that they had their own show. So basically everyone is a cat but Kyo. O.O Don't believe me? Don't understand? You should read my story to clarify. XD REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lifted his head from the soft couch. He had drool running down the entire left side of his face. Naruto heard his laptop make noises and looked up to see what he had been doing before he fell asleep.

"Oh god!" Naruto exclaimed as he deleted his history. It was 11:00 pm. That means his favorite show was on Adult Swim. Naruto made a leap to the light switch when he tripped on a body lying on the floor.

"Brah. How many times are you going to step on me tonight?!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. The confused blonde heard more mumbles on the floor. He turned on the light to see that Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Shino were all on the floor. _Oh, I was having a sleepover._ Naruto thought in his head.

'Why are you up so late?" Shino asked, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light.

"It's only 11, we passed out watching…." Naruto paused and an image of what was on his laptop popped into his mind. He couldn't help smiling like a fool. "Our favorite show's on!" The boys scattered across the floor and got into comfortable positions. It was time.

Shikamaru turned on the T.V as Sasuke popped open the bubbly (Seltzer Water) and grabbed snacks. Shino, Suigetsu, Naruto, and Kiba discussed how the season premier was going to go.

"I think that he's going-" Naruto started a couple of minutes in the discussion when Sasuke violently hushed them, spitting on everyone.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! The shows on!" He yelled. Everyone fell silent as the first amazing words of the show intro was spoken.

"_And now… the greatest reality show of all time is about to air. Who will fight this season? Who will have a make-out session in a closet this season? Who knows? Now... It is time to find out." There was an awkward silence. "FRUITS BASKET! IN 5...4…3…2…1!"_

Kyo Sohma lifted his head off his desk, dry drool plastered the right side of his face. He heard his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It was a text from Kagura. His phone vibrated again, again, and again. This crazy girl was blowing up his phone!

_10:56pm-Hi _sent from 1-304-390-243 _

_10:56pm-Hey _sent from 1-304-390-243_

_10:57pm-Hi, Kyo _sent from 1-304-390-243_

_10:57pm-Kyo? _sent from 1-304-390-243_

_10:57pm-Are you there? _sent from 1-304-390-243_

_10:58pm-Do you like me? _sent from 1-304-390-243_

_10:59pm-Or do you like Tohru? _sent from 1-304-390-243_

_10:59pm-ANSWER PLEASE _sent from 1-304-390-243_

Since Kyo was a jerk, he went on Kagura's contact and blocked her messages/calls. And to answer her question, yes, he does like Tohru. His phone vibrated again as a reminder to turn on the T.V to watch Tohru's favorite show. Yuki and Kyo have been watching the show ever since they found out Tohru liked it. The show was a soap opera, but still… those boys would do anything to win over Tohru's heart.

"Kyo! Yuki! Shigure! Our show is on!" Tohru's soft, innocent voice called from downstairs. Yuki and Kyo were by Tohru's side 2.5 seconds after she called their names.

"Here, Tohru. You can sit by me. You can be extra close, just in case you need a shoulder to cry on." Yuki sat down in the middle of the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Here, Tohru!" Kyo said, aggression filled his voice. He sat down on the couch next to Yuki. "You can sit on my lap!" He didn't give her the chance to say no. All 3 of the teenagers' faces were bright red. Yuki's was red with anger. Tohru's was red with slight embarrassment. Kyo's was red because instead of sitting on his lap, Tohru accidently sat on his….

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Shigure walked into the room as if he didn't give a crap about anything. He didn't even like the show. He'd rather be in his man-cave, reading about awkward, inappropriate fantasies and drinking beer.

"The show hasn't started yet." Tohru told him. Shigure looked at Tohru and noticed something.

"Oh wow! Kyo, you got Tohru to sit on your…" He faked a cough at his pause. "Tohru, you know that he has a…" Tohr, Kyo, and Yuki all knew what he was about to say. Kyo and Tohru's faces turned tomato red.

"Oh no! He doesn't cause...Um...I would feel it and... Um no wait! I didn't mean…! I'm so sorry Kyo! Ah…um!" Tohru started to panic. She gave Kyo a hug to apologize, forgetting that the Sohma family turns into animals when hugged by the opposite sex. Kyo turned into a cat.

"Awkward…" Yuki said, making the situation more awkward than it was before. Shigure tried to ignore everything and stole the T.V remote from Tohru. He turned it on and changed the channel to Cartoon Network.

"_And now… the greatest reality show of all time is about to air. Who will fight this season? Who will have a make-out session in a closet this season? Who knows? Now... It is time to find out." There was an awkward silence. "Naruto! IN 5...4…3…2…1!"_

Author's Note: Wtfudge? Are they watching each other on T.V? Good god! How did that happen? Who's doing that?! Wanna find out? Keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru Honda fixed her hair in the mirror. Today, she wanted to try a different hairstyle. She pulled her long, brown hair to the side and fishtail-braided it. For some reason, Tohru felt lucky and more graceful than ever. Something was telling her to look extra pretty today.

Tohru smeared on her favorite lip gloss and wore mascara that made her look a little less innocent. She walked in her closet and stared at the same school uniform that she wore every day of her life. It was a Saturday, she didn't need to wear her school uniform. Tohru grabbed a pair of Daisy Duke Shorts that Yuki had bought her as a present the previous year. She walked into Kyo's closet and found a white t-shirt that she can wear. Tohru examined herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw. The shirt looked to baggy on her. She decided to tie the shirt in the front. Her belly-button was exposed.

"Tohru, are you ready?" There was a soft knock on the door following Yuki's voice. Tohru quickly grabbed some sandals and walked out with Yuki. Kyo was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"T-Tohru... are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, blushing a little bit. Tohru nodded. She seemed more confident in herself now. What was happening to her?

"Well, let's go, lovebirds. We don't have forever!" Shigure came out of absolutely nowhere. The four of them walked outside, in front of the long, white limousine. Tohru got into the limousine first. Yuki stepped forward to take the seat in the middle.

"Back up, Yuki! That's my seat!" Kyo pushed Yuki and started to get into the car. Yuki pulled Kyo back and gave him a nice slap. Kyo's face turned hot red. He kicked Yuki in his shin and tried to get into the car once again. Yuki pulled him back. The two started to argue.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Kyo yelled at his fellow family member. Yuki rolled his pretty, purple eyes.

"We are outside, retard." Yuki sat in the car. Tohru frowned and didn't speak.

"What's wrong, Tohru?" He asked her as Kyo got in the limo and shut the door. To make him mad, Yuki placed his hand on Tohru's thigh.

'Don't do that." She said with aggression. Tohru, the frail, innocent flower, just had aggression in her voice. Yuki moved his hand quickly, not knowing what to expect from the brunette anymore. Kyo laughed at his cousin.

"_Rejected."_ The orange-haired menace whispered to Yuki. Yuki hit Kyo and slouched in his chair. Tohru stared out of the window, looking sad. Shigure read playboy magazines, Yuki slept, and Kyo stared at Tohru. _"She looks different today…" _He thought to himself. He knew he liked how she looked.

About an hour later, the gang arrived at their location. The lake was just as magical as the rumors said! Lake Kurai-Majikku had the most beautiful cherry blossom trees, making their reflection on nature's mirror. The lake was a mix of pink and lilac. It even made Tohru, who had been quiet and miserable for the entire trip there, gasp in awe.

"I wish I could swim, I would skinny dip in the lake." Tohru said. Yuki and Kyo both blushed.

"You could still…." Yuki started to say.

"Oh my god, Kyo!" Kyo looked at Tohru.

"What happened, Tohru?" He walked towards her slowly. Tohru couldn't help herself. She grabbed his hand. "Tohru…" Kyo wanted to ask her what in the hell was she doing, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Yuki stood behind the two, jealously poured out of him. He couldn't just stand there and watch his cousin hold his soul mate's hand like that. The grey-haired heartthrob walked straight to Tohru's left hand, the one Kyo wasn't holding, and amorously held it.

"Isn't this beautiful, babe?" Tohru said without noticing it. She didn't mean to say "babe". That word wasn't even in her vocabulary, but Kyo and Yuki didn't know that. They both answered with a "yes". Yuki and Kyo exchanged threatening looks to each other. With Kyo's free hand, he smacked Yuki in the face.

"Stop cockblocking!" Yuki told Kyo. Kyo's face turned fire red. Yuki punched Kyo in the arm.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Kyo screamed at Yuki. They continued to argue as Tohru walked to the lake. Since the two knuckleheads were still holding her hand, they ended up walking as they argued. When they were about a foot away from the lake, Tohru let go of their hands. Both of them immediately stopped arguing and looked at Tohru. She was facing the lake, staring at it.

"I-I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me. You are too beautiful to be sad." Yuki started flirting. Kyo felt as if apologies weren't needed. All he had to do is be sexy. He took off his shirt and stood in front of Tohru. He was about 2 inches away from the lake's water.

"You know I didn't mean to argue." Kyo told her. Yuki walked by Kyo's side, both facing Tohru. Out of nowhere, the poor girl leaned forward and her arms wrapped around the boys. It was as if something forced her to do that. Yuki turned into a mouse. Kyo turned into a cat. Tohru fell into the lake, taking her friends with her. Tohru couldn't swim, so she was basically drowning herself and Kyo and Yuki.

Kyo tried to escape by scratching Tohru's arm, forcing her to release her grip on both him and Yuki. Yuki, being a small mouse, had no physical strength, but he still tried to help Kyo push Tohru to the surface. Somehow, they managed to escape, but not to where they wanted or expected.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked, looking at the white and black world they just stepped in.


End file.
